Attack of the Fangirls!
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Naruto finds himself against the most dangerous foe any ninja in the village could possibly have. A mob of fangirls. Psuedo-crack fic. Characters may be OOC. Rated T to be safe.


Here's a random little idea I thought up one day while spacing out. That seems to be when I get some of my better ideas. It takes place when they're all still genin. Also, some of the characters may be OOC at certain points of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and make no money from this story. But I really wish that I did.

**Attack of the Fangirls!**

Naruto rolled over in his bed, shifting around and trying to stay comfortable. He knew that the sun was up already, but he wanted to sleep a little more. The sound of someone giggling reached his ear but he paid it no mind. He was probably just hearing someone outside since he left his window open all night. Shifting under his blanket, he tried to get comfortable again so he could go back to sleep for a little bit. He heard the sound of giggling again, only a little louder this time. If he didn't know any better he'd think it was coming from inside his bedroom. It was only when he heard somebody speaking in a harsh whisper; telling the giggler to shut up, that he realized the noise _was _coming from inside of his room.

His eyes shot open and he sat up, being met with a sight he never thought he'd see. His room was full of…girls. They were packed in the room like sardines, and _all _of them were watching him. Now seeing that he was awake they no longer tried to be quiet and some of them began talking all at once.

"Look he woke up!"

"He has bed head! It looks so cute!"

"Oh, poor Naruto-kun has that adorable confused look on his face. I just want to eat him up!"

Naruto's eyes went wide, realizing just what was going on. He was all too familiar with it since it was a more than common occurrence with Sasuke. Praying that he was wrong, he swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke up.

"Uhh…Who the hell are you people?"

Many of the girls giggled at him, finding his reaction adorable. Naruto was starting to get a bad feeling but tried to ignore it. One of the girls stepped forward, wearing a t-shirt with his image on it.

"We're **G.L.U****.N.** Which is short for '**G**irls who **L**ove **U**zumaki **Naruto**'. We're all huge fans of yours and we've been dying to meet you."

The bad feeling increased. It was what Naruto feared. He had seen just what fangirls were like since Sasuke was almost always being mobbed by him. And if these girls were even half as bad as the ones after Sasuke, Naruto was in a lot of trouble. Fortunately his bed was right next to the window so he had an escape route if he needed to get out. But first, there was something that was bugging him and just needed to figure it out.

"Wait, if you're all fans of mine, then how come none of you have ever bothered me before? Sasuke-teme's got tons of fangirls and they never leave him alone."

"Oh, we had some stupid rule that our club president made up. It said we couldn't ever bother you or even talk to you. She just made it up because she's obsessed with you and she wants you all to herself. Turns out the whole reason she started our club was to keep the competition for you under wraps. But we figured that out and I, as the vice president, decided we should take matters into our own hands."

Naruto paled, starting to panic a little. "W-what are you talking about?"

The vice president smirked, "Our club president may be a selfish brat, but we aren't like that. We know we can share you. After all, our Naruto-kun specializes in the kage bunshin no jutsu."

Naruto chuckled nervously and edged towards the window, "Yeah, well…uh, you see the thing is…Bye!"

He quickly got up and jumped out the window, climbing onto the rooftop. As he started to run away he could hear the girls coming after him. Running faster, he tried to put as much distance between them and himself as possible. He kept going, taking every possible turn and short cut he could find to try and lose them. After a while he started to get tired and slowed down, panting for breath.

Sadly he didn't get to rest for very long. His fangirls were much more persistent than he had thought and they found him within seconds. Now surrounded with no place to run, Naruto had to think up a plan to get out of this mess. In a rare moment of brilliance he came up with a way to distract them. He brought his hands together and formed the hand sign for his original technique.

"Oiroke no jutsu!"

Naruto was enveloped in a cloud of dense smoke. When it cleared, he was now in the guise of a beautiful, buxom girl who was naked with only conveniently placed clouds to cover her shame. Naruto knew that the girls would all react to this and he'd run off in the confusion. But what he hadn't known was just how they'd react. It wasn't what he had been hoping for.

"Squee! He actually used the Oiroke no jutsu on us!"

"That little perv! He's lucky that he's so cute!"

The vice president of G.L.U.N. smirked at him, "We've all seen it before Naruto-kun! How about you show us what _you_ look like with no clothes on!"

And as though that wasn't bad enough, there were some girls who were actually drooling over the jutsu with hearts in their eyes.

"She's so HOT!"

"Will you be my Nee-chan?"

"I think I can see through one of the clouds!"

Realizing that his plan wasn't working, Naruto dispelled the jutsu and hastily came up with a plan B. Smirking he thrust out his arm, pointing off to the other side of the village.

"Ha! You fell for it! I'm just a kage bunshin! The real me is hiding safely where you can never find him! Suckers!"

Naruto then vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the fangirls confused. They separated into groups and went off to different parts of the village to look for the blonde boy. Once the coast was clear Naruto emerged from his hiding spot. He hadn't taken off like he wanted those girls to think and had instead taken cover in a nearby tree. Not the best place to have hidden, but it seemed to have worked.

Proceeding with caution, Naruto made his way to the bridge where his team usually met for training. The entire way there he checked and double checked to make sure he wasn't being followed. He kept to a slow pace too, not wanting to accidentally run into one of the groups looking for him. After nearly fifteen minutes of this he finally made it to the meeting point. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were all there and waiting for him, Sakura seemingly annoyed at his tardiness.

"It's about time Naruto! Even Kakashi sensei got here before you did! And why are you still in your pajamas!"

Naruto looked down and realized that he was still in his pajamas. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I didn't know. I was so busy running away from these crazy fangirls that I guess I didn't notice."

Sasuke looked at him from the tree he was casually leaning against, "What are you talking about?"

"I woke up this morning and my room was full of girls! They said they were my fangirls and they started to chase me!"

The Uchiha scoffed, "Yeah right dobe. You don't have any fangirls. And even if you did, they can't be nearly as bad as the one I have to deal with."

Almost as if to prove his statement, a random Sasuke-fangirl suddenly came out of some nearby bushes and glomped him. "Squee! Sasuke-kun! I LOVE you!"

Sasuke pushed the girl away, pulling a document out of his ninja tools pouch and shoving it in her face, "What part of _restraining order_ do you not understand!"

The fangirl pouted and walked away. Sasuke smirked, happy to be rid of the nuisance. He didn't get to enjoy it for long because a mob of Naruto's fangirls showed up. They knew that Naruto met his team here and came looking for him, finding that their guess had been right. When they saw Sasuke they all glared at him. The temperature seemed to drop and team seven felt a wave of murderous intent pour from the group of girls, all directed at Sasuke.

"Hey it's that emo kid who picks on poor Naruto-kun!"

"Get him!"

"Castrate him!"

"Shave his head!"

Sasuke paled and ran off, very intimidated by that last threat. The girls ran after him, hot on his tail and ready to lynch him if they caught him. Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto all watched; the boy relieved that the fangirls had gone just as quickly as they had appeared. Kakashi looked to his student, putting away his book.

"Well, it looks like you might want some help. Right Naruto?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, I don't think I can keep running from them forever. They even have Sasuke on the run."

Sakura looked in the direction that the Uchiha boy had run off in, "Yeah, we should go and help him. Those girls really looked like they wanted to hurt him."

Naruto gulped, "I'm not gonna help Sasuke out! Those girl's are nuts and besides, he probably deserves whatever they do to him."

The girl turned and glared at Naruto, "Don't talk about Sasuke like that Naruto! He's…he's…uhh…"

She drifted off, seeing another mob of Naruto's fangirls standing nearby. They were all giving her the same look that Sasuke had gotten from the previous group. The next thing she knew, she was being chased as well, leaving just Naruto and Kakashi alone. Yet another group appeared, this one successfully capturing Naruto and proceeding to practically tear him apart as each of them tried to pull him into her arms and crush him to death in a hug. Kakashi reached into the mob and was able to retrieve Naruto from the girls before they could do any irreversible damage. Some of the girls weren't too happy about this but a few of them were ecstatic that the older man was there and now helping the blonde boy out.

"Look, Kakashi is protecting him! That's so sweet!"

"Kakashi-kun! Can you give Naruto-kun a big hug, like he's your little brother?"

"No, pull down his pants and spank him for never listening on missions!"

Kakashi's eye twitched, becoming disturbed by their requests. He grabbed Naruto and took a step away from the girls. "Sorry ladies, but it's getting to be a little weird so we'll just be going. Bye!"

He and Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the group to have to run out and start searching for Naruto all over again. It would be a fruitless effort though. Unlike Naruto, Kakashi was much more experienced as a ninja and would be able to avoid them better.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still on the run from the group of girls on his tail. Like Naruto had, he found that the girls were annoyingly persistent. Every time he thought he had lost them, they seemed to appear again out of nowhere. He was starting to think that he might actually have to turn and fight them off. But before he had to resort to such a tactic he noticed another group of girls around the corner beckoning him to come over. They didn't seem to be after him like the girls he was currently running from, so he took a chance and went over.

The girls surrounded him and hid him from sight. The other group that was chasing him stopped and a girl from the group hiding them stepped forward. After a short moment the other group went off, having been told that he was running in some other direction. With the coast clear Sasuke relaxed a bit, relieved to be free from those crazy Naruto-fangirls. However, after taking a quick look at the group that had helped him, he found that they were all also Naruto's fangirls. But at least they weren't trying to kill him, which he hoped was a good thing.

"Alright, why did you help me? I thought that the dobe's fangirls hated me."

The girls turned to look at him, some giggling and blushing at him.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean _all_ of us hate you Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, we can like both of you just so you know."

It made sense. It wasn't impossible that there were girls who could like the both of them. Sasuke normally loathed his fangirls, but these ones seemed a bit more decent. Not one of them had tried to glomp him or even touch him at all. He wouldn't say it out loud, but if he had to make a choice, then he'd want more fangirls like these ones.

However this opinion didn't last for very long. One of the girl's stepped up to him, a serious look on her face. Sasuke got a bad feeling, but decided to see where this was going before doing anything.

The girl placed her hands on her hips and smirked at him, "Now since we helped you, we'd like it if you did something for us."

Sasuke groaned. He knew it was too good to be true. "I'm not giving you locks of my hair. I am not marrying any of you and I am _not_ showing any of you my butt."

The whole group burst into a fit of giggles, blushing and calling him cute for thinking that way. A few of them even called him a pervert. After calming down the girl standing in front of him spoke again.

"As much as we'd like any of those, we have something much better in mind. Do you remember your first kiss? The one you had with Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke paled, really starting to not like where this was going. "Unfortunately I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that. Why?"

"We want you to give Naruto-kun another kiss. A more passionate one with lots of tongue. Maybe grab his butt while you're doing it."

The girls all giggled again and Sasuke realized he had been better off with that other group of fangirls. As fate would have it, said group was still in sight and Sasuke ran after them. He liked the odds he had with them far better than these other girls.

-----X-----

A short while later, both Sakura and Sasuke had managed to find Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura was all sweaty and panting for breath, having been chased over the entirety of the village. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't as weathered but had clearly been worked over. His clothes were in shambles, covered in dirt and torn here and there. The girls had taken marker to his face, doodling on it and even writing the word 'teme' on his forehead.

Naruto couldn't help but point and laugh at the other boy, "Man Sasuke, what did they do to you!"

"The lesser of two evils, that's what. At least I was able to talk them out of shaving my head."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, this is much better! You should keep it like that!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, not amused in the least. In addition to everything else they had done, the fangirls had given Sasuke a new hairstyle. They had given him a perm. Even Sakura and Kakashi were having trouble trying not to laugh. Sasuke ignored them and turned to walk away, giving Naruto one last quick glance.

"Unless you want to keep being harassed by those girls come and meet me outside my house in an hour."

He walked off, leaving the rest of his team alone. Naruto blinked in confusion, wondering what the other boy was talking about.

-----X----

About an hour later Naruto, along with Sakura arrived in front of Sasuke's house. Kakashi had been called away on a mission so he wasn't present. Sasuke was sitting on his front step, waiting for them. When he saw them he stood up and looked at Naruto.

"Those fangirls that have been bothering you, they're part of a club right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that's what they told me when I asked them. Why?"

"What did they call their club?"

"Uhh, I think it was something like gulm or maybe it was glam."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What is G.L.U.N.?"

"Yeah, that was it! Wait…how did you know?"

The Uchiha sighed in frustration, "That's none of your business. But I think I know who can help get those girls off your back. Follow me."

Naruto didn't question any further and fell into step behind Sasuke. Sakura followed as well, taking a place beside Sasuke while they walked.

"I think it's really sweet that you want to help Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke seemed indifferent to both her words and her presence. "I'm not doing this because I want to be nice to the dobe. It's just that those fangirls were even harassing me and I have enough problems with my own fangirls, like you. Now give me space or I'll get a restraining order on you too."

Sakura felt a little hurt and did as he requested. Naruto tried to comfort her but she gave him the cold shoulder much like Sasuke had just done to her. The rest of their little trek was uncomfortably quiet. Finally they reached their destination…the Hyuga compound.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, "What are we doing here?"

Sasuke kept walking to the front door, "You'll see soon enough."

He knocked on the door, which was answered by Neji. Sasuke talked to him for a moment and then beckoned for Naruto and Sakura to come over. Neji let them inside and Sasuke led Naruto and Sakura up to the second floor. As he walked down one of the hallways he started to explain things to the other two.

"You said that the girls are from that annoying 'Girls who Love Uzumaki Naruto' club. But their president wasn't with them was she?"

Naruto shook his head, "They said that she was some selfish brat who only started the club to keep them from bothering me."

Sakura's eyes lit up, catching onto what Sasuke was getting at. "So she obviously wouldn't be helping them if she was against harassing Naruto and if that's the case, then she's the best person to ask to help us!"

Sasuke nodded, "Right and it just so happens that I know who the president of that stupid club is."

He stopped in front of a bedroom door and knocked on it. A moment later it was answered by Hinata, the girl blushing the second she saw Naruto. Sakura quickly figured out what Sasuke had meant but Naruto seemed to be having a little trouble.

"Wait, so Hinata knows the girl who started that club?"

Sasuke slapped his hand to his forehead, "No you moron, she _is_ the president! Just look inside of her room!"

The boy pushed Hinata aside and shoved Naruto into the room. The blonde boy suddenly found himself surrounded in paraphernalia with his image. There were posters on the walls and one on the ceiling above Hinata's bed. Naruto plushies sat on her bed, along with a body pillow that had his likeness on it. It took the boy a moment to fully absorb what he was seeing before her turned to look at Hinata, who was too upset and embarrassed to do anything but stand to the side, blushing and looking down at the floor.

"Hinata…you…like me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "For crying out loud, you can't be _that_ dense!" he went to Hinata and grabbed her, unzipping her coat. The girl struggled but he managed to get it off of her. He shoved her towards Naruto, allowing the boy to see that Hinata was wearing an orange t-shirt with 'I Love Naruto' on it the word love represented by a red heart. Her blush grew, covering almost her entire face. Naruto noticed that there were tears in the corners of her eyes, displaying how upset she was. She tried to stutter out an explanation, but wasn't able to finish it. In the end she went back to staring at her feet, poking her index fingers together.

After the awkwardness had passed, Sasuke told Hinata about what her club was up to. He had Naruto explain everything that had happened since he had woken up that morning. The Hyuga girl absorbed it all and for the first time that any of the other three could remember, she looked angry. Downright pissed off in fact; she stomped her foot in a completely out of character fashion and let out a cry of frustration.

"I should have known they'd try something like this! They've been getting less and less compliant lately and I knew they might be up to something! Where are they!"

Hinata put her coat back on, leaving it unzipped. Sasuke and the others led her out into the village. It didn't take them long to locate the girls, who had regrouped by this time to see if any of them had found Naruto. Hinata went straight up to them, still looking beyond irritated.

"Who the hell do you girls think you are, harassing Naruto-kun like this!"

All the girls turned to see their president glaring at them, mildly shocked at how she had just addressed them. They were used to seeing Hinata as a shy, meek girl so when she raised her voice just now, it was a bit intimidating. None of them would have guessed she could be so assertive.

One of the girls stepped forward, the vice president, and returned the glare Hinata was giving them, "We're sick of putting up with your stupid rule to leave Naruto-kun alone. We have just as much right to stalk him as you do! So back off, you don't stand a chance against us. We outnumber you by a whole lot."

Hinata didn't seem the least bit worried about that. She stepped up to the vice president, pointing to her headband that she wore around her neck.

"Unlike the rest of you I don't wear this to look cool or be fashionable. I wear it because I'm an actual ninja! Plus I'm a Hyuga so I have the Byakugan. So it doesn't matter how many of you daddy's girls there are, I'm still more than capable of taking each and every one of you on!"

The vice president clenched her fist and swung to try and hit Hinata. But Hinata dodged easily, grabbing the girl's arm and twisting it behind her back. She pulled a kunai out of the holster on her leg and held it with the point facing the back of the girl's neck. All the other girls, along with the members of team seven, watched as Hinata forced the other girl against a wall and spoke to her with a venomous tone.

"The reason I started the club wasn't because we all share a common interest of liking Naruto-kun. I know what girls like you can be like and I didn't want you doing anything to him! He's trying so hard to get stronger so he can become Hokage one day and he doesn't need constant harassment from little brats like you to distract him! So I started the club so I could keep an eye on you all. And just for the record, the main reason I stalk Naruto-kun is to make sure that none of you bothered him while he trained! If any of you really care for him like I do, then you'll leave him alone and let him work on making his dream a reality!"

She put the kunai away and let the vice president go, giving her an icy glare. The rest of the Naruto fangirl mob was having mixed reactions. Some of them understood what Hinata meant and felt bad about what they did, others were a little afraid of her, and the rest were furious but didn't do or say anything lest they end up like their vice president. They all started to disperse, heading back to their homes. The vice president was the last to leave, walking away and looking like a snob.

"Fine, you can have the blonde dumbass, Sasuke's way cooler anyway."

Hinata stomped her foot, "What! Come here and say that to my face you shallow little witch!"

The vice president turned tail and ran, the girl afraid of Hinata after the whole kunai thing. Hinata calmed down, letting out a sigh. She really didn't like having to act the way she did, it just felt too weird for her. Although it might have been a little easier if Naruto and Sakura weren't staring at her as though she had a second head. She blushed and smiled sheepishly, letting out a nervous giggle. Naruto continued to stare at her for a moment before he grinned at her.

"Man Hinata, that was so cool the way you just made them all back off like that! Thanks a lot, I owe you one!"

Hinata's blush grew and she fiddled with her fingers, looking to the side. "Y-you're welcome Naruto-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Naruto, you do realize that Hinata is the one who started the club in the first place and that she even admitted to stalking you right?"

Naruto turned to glare at the boy, "Shut up teme! I know that! But she said she was doing it to keep those crazy girls away from me!"

"And you actually believe that? Man your stupid. She's still responsible for bringing all those girls together. If not for her then they wouldn't have been able to mob you en masse like that. Plus, how do you know she hasn't used the Byakugan to…"

Before he could go any further, Hinata cut him off, "Shut up Sasuke, you dumb pervert!"

Her outburst shut Sasuke up and caught the attention of Sakura and Naruto. Hinata clapped her hands over her mouth and her whole face went red. She let out a nervous giggle and poked her index fingers together again.

"S-sorry, I…I didn't mean to shout like that. B-but you're wrong Sasuke. T-those girls were going to form the club anyway. I-I just made sure to get the position of president so I could make the rules. I-if I hadn't, then things could have been worse for Naruto-kun."

Sakura stood next to Hinata, "She's right Sasuke-kun; those girls were definitely going to try something sooner or later. But there's something I don't get, how did you know Hinata was the president of their club?"

"That's not really important. I just knew alright?"

Hinata gave the boy a small glare. "He found out one day when we bumped into each other at a convention for fanboy and fangirl clubs. I thought it was weird that he would be there since his every single fangirl of his would also be there. But that's when I learned his secret."

Sasuke paled a little, "You wouldn't dare; you swore you'd never tell!"

"And you said the same thing to me when you found out about my club! I'm sorry Sasuke, but you broke your word first." Hinata turned to look at Sakura, "We're going to Sasuke's house after making a quick stop first."

Hinata led Sakura down the street, Naruto and Sasuke following. Naruto was curious about what Hinata was talking about and Sasuke seemed to be waiting for the right moment to try and take the girl down. They arrived at the Yamanaka Florist flower shop; Hinata went inside and a minute later returned with Ino following her.

"You really mean it right? That Sasuke-kun wants me to come over his house?"

Hinata nodded, "There's something he needs to show you…in his bedroom."

Ino squealed in delight, "I can't wait! This is like a dream come true! … Hey what's _she_ doing here!"

The blonde girl pointed at Sakura, having just noticed her. Sakura glared at Ino, not happy that her rival was going along with her to Sasuke's place. Before either of them could start an argument, Hinata stood between them.

"This is something the both of you need to see. You'll understand when we get there."

She started to lead the way to Sasuke's house, the other four following. Sakura and Ino exchanged quick glances at one another, still not happy about any of this. Sasuke was thinking of an inconspicuous way to get rid of Hinata. Remembering that she usually fainted around Naruto, he decided to enlist the other boy's help. He fell into step next to Naruto and got his attention, motioning for him to wait up a second.

"What is it teme?"

"Listen, I need a favor and you owe me after I helped you get rid of those annoying girls. I want you to go up to Hinata and flirt with her."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion "Huh? Why do you want me to do that?"

"Just do it. I'll even sweeten the deal and buy you some ramen later."

The blonde boy thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Nah, I'll pass. Besides, it wasn't you who got rid of those girls, it was Hinata. All you did was tell her and when you did, you broke a promise you made to her. I think she deserves to get even with you. I mean, how bad could this secret of yours be?"

He started to follow the others again, Sasuke falling into step with him. When they finally arrived at Sasuke's house, Naruto found out just how bad his secret was. The boy stood in front of them and refused to let them in. When Hinata realized he wouldn't budge she just turned to face the others.

"Fine, I'll just tell them out here. Ino, Sakura, the truth is that Sasuke is really fond of the two of you. That's because he's the president of the InoSaku fan club!"

Sakura's jaw dropped, "The…the what?"

"It's a club for people who think that you and Ino-chan should be a couple. In fact the main reason that Sasuke is so mean to the two of you isn't because you're his fangirls. It's really because he's hoping that the two of you will comfort each other each time he rejects you."

Ino and Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who was doing his best to feign ignorance. "You two don't honestly believe that do you? Do you really think I'd do something as stupid as that?"

He turned to look away from them, ready to head inside and lock the door behind him. Hinata suddenly got an idea, smiling to herself.

"Ino, Sakura, you really shouldn't practice tongue kissing in public like that."

The girls both blushed at the completely blunt and out of character statement from the shy girl. Naruto looked at them, confused and Sasuke turned around in a split second. He had a camera in his hands and he snapped a photo of what he thought would be the two most beautiful girls in the village locking lips. Instead he had only gotten a photo of a blushing and confused Sakura and Ino.

With her plan successful, Hinata pushed the now glowering Sasuke aside and went to enter his house. She went straight up to the boy's room after managing to make him unlock the front door. She opened his bedroom door and had Sakura and Ino walk inside. The two girls went in and were instantly overwhelmed with shock and awe.

The entirety of Sasuke's bedroom was full of things with their images. One half of the room had posters, pictures and other things of Sakura and the other had the same for Ino. In the middle of the wall on the back room there was a huge painting of Ino and Sakura, holding each other in their arms and kissing. A name plate below the portrait held the painting's title: _"Two Flowers."_ Hinata and Naruto walked into the room as well, Naruto looking around while Hinata seemed not the least bit surprised by any of this. She walked over to the other girls, standing in front of them.

"As you can see, what I said was true. I know this because when Sasuke and I first learned each other's secrets we talked about them. Both of us were so surprised to learn we were both presidents of fan clubs that we just couldn't help it. We told each other things that should probably have never been said. For example, the two of you might want to take a peek at what Sasuke keeps under his pillow."

Getting over the initial shock from when they first entered the room, the two girls went to do as Hinata told them. Sasuke ran in front of them and stopped them.

"Don't! I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but if you promise to just forget about what you saw here and never speak of it again, I'll…I'll take you both out on a date!"

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah and I bet you're gonna try to get them to kiss the whole time, right?"

"Shut up dobe!"

Hinata sighed and went over to Sasuke's bed, picking up his pillow and revealing two pairs of panties, one plain white and the other purple, that had been hidden underneath it. Sakura and Ino both blushed, recognizing them as their own. They each snatched their underwear and hid them from sight. Hinata noticed that Naruto had been gawking at the pair Sakura had picked up and felt a spike of jealousy.

"N-Naruto-kun, don't look at hers!" She squeaked out, blushing "T-they're too plain. M-mine are much cuter!" her blush grew and she looked to the side, poking her index fingers together. "Um, I-I mean…I…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "For crying out loud, why don't you just pull down your pants and show him while you're at it?"

Hinata's face went entirely red and she passed out, Naruto rushing to her side. Sasuke rolled his eyes again and then turned to see both Ino and Sakura glaring at him. Anyone else in this situation would have been intimidated, but Sasuke just coolly smirked at them.

"I'm guessing this means you'll stop hounding me like all those other dumb girls?"

They replied by hitting him over the head and doing nothing else. Sakura went to leave, fuming and upset about what she had just learned. Ino looked up at the painting of her and Sakura kissing again, blushing and wondering what it would feel like before following Sakura. Hinata came to, finding Naruto hovering over her and looking down at her with concern. He helped her up, smiling at her.

"Man Hinata, you scared me. I thought you were hurt or something when you fell down like that."

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun. Really."

"Good, I'd feel bad if you got hurt after being such a big help. Speaking of which, wanna go and get some ramen with me? My treat, it's the least I could do after you got all those girls to leave me alone."

Hinata blushed and nodded, accepting his offer. Naruto took her hand, making her blush grow and the two left. Sasuke waited until he was sure they were all gone and laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He still felt a little sore from the strikes Ino and Sakura had given him after they found their panties under his pillow. The Uchiha grumbled to himself in his head, realizing that his efforts to get the two together were pretty much going to be hindered from here on. Not to mention that it would be awkward the next time he had to go out on a mission with his team since Sakura was his teammate.

He continued to lay there and think of all the things that had occurred that day. Naruto coming to him and asking for help to get rid of his fangirls. Said fangirls appearing and chasing him. Another group of Naruto's fangirls willing to help him out…_if_ he kissed Naruto. Letting the first group of fangirls harass him so he wouldn't have to kiss Naruto. Getting Hinata to get rid of the fangirls and then rat him out in front of Ino and Sakura. And finally Ino and Sakura hitting him and leaving, probably going off to tell everyone else they knew about it. Letting out a sigh, Sasuke and came to a simple conclusion from all of this.

"I really hate fangirls."

End.

Okay so it's not my best work, but I still liked it. Hope that you guys did too.


End file.
